forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoya Suda
Kyoya Suda is the main playable character in Forbidden Siren. He also makes a playable appearance in Forbidden Siren 2. Kyoya is a 16-year-old student, who is fascinated by folklore and has a fondness for his mountain bike (which he uses to travel to Hanuda Village). After hearing of a mass killing spree that occurred in Hanuda in 1976, Kyoya travels there to investigate, only to be caught up in events. He has a strong personality, unafraid to speak his mind or help others. His relationship with Miyako becomes stronger as the game progresses, with Miyako placing the utmost trust in Kyoya to defeat the god. Playable Scenarios *Yesterday- 23:00 *Day 1- 08:00 *Day 2- 01:00 *Day 2- 07:00 *Day 2- 20:00 *Day 3- 03:00 (Tamon’s scenario, in which Kyoya is playable for the latter half) *Day 3- 23:00 Acquired Weapons *Poker *Police-issue revolver *Hunting rifle *Uryen *Homuranagi Story Kyoya arrives in Hanuda on his bike, until it breaks, forcing him to wander the woods aimlessly. As night falls, he stumbles upon a ceremony involving Miyako Kajiro, whom he had seen earlier. However, Jun Kajiro spots him and Kyoya flees the scene, only to be confronted by a drunken police officer, Tetsuo Ishida, who attempts to shoot him. In a panic, Kyoya jumps into a car and mows Tetsuo down, killing him. An earthquake breaks out and the Siren rips out through the night. Tetsuo revives as a Shibito and shoots Kyoya off the cliff. Waking up, Kyoya is helped by Hisako Yao, who takes him to Irazu Valley Chapel in Karuwari. Hearing screams, Kyoya encounters Miyako again and accompanies her after she wishes to evade her brother Jun. They both hide in an abandoned house in the Tabori settlement during the night, during which Miyako mingles her blood with Kyoya’s via their palms (to give him immunity to transformation). Shibito invade the house shortly after so the pair escape, eventually reaching Janokubi Valley. Miyako senses a nearby Shibito Brain which Kyoya drives off, only to return to have Jun appear and shoot him off the outcrop. Hisako, having remembered her true purpose, arrives on the scene and abducts Miyako. Kyoya falls unconscious and is recovered by Shiro, along with Yoriko (who receives the Kajiro blood via transfusion of Kyoya’s blood). He and Yoriko then enter the Nest, a large hive-like construction, and reunite with Tamon and Kei. The group then witnesses Miyako’s sacrifice and the arrival of Datatsushi, who goes berserk and destroys a large portion of the Nest. After this, Tamon and Kyoya team up to penetrate the core of the Nest, at which point Kyoya is contacted by Miyako’s spirit. For most of the third day, Kyoya wanders lost in the Nest until Kei (Shiro dressed in Kei’s robes) arrives and gives him the Uryen. When ‘Kei’ releases the floodgates of the Mana River, the Red Water sweeps Kyoya over to the Mirror Pool, where Miyako’s spirit guides him to Datatsushi’s dimension. By now, Jun has become a Shibito and Kyoya bests him, taking the Kajiro family sword, the Homuranagi, and uses it to decapitate the god. This act rends the underworld of Hanuda’s time unstable, causing Hisako's Hair to turn white. Due to Kyoya’s exposure to the Red Water, he doesn’t return to the real world but he annihilates the remaining Shibito using the Homuranagi and Uryen. This reveals that Kyoya was the perpetrator who massacred the villagers in the legend that brought him to Hanuda in the first place. At the end credits, Kyoya is still seen alone, wandering the desolate village, trapped in the underworld. He makes a reappearance at the end of'' Forbidden Siren 2'', in a minigame unlocked by beating the game on Normal difficutly. In his stage, it's revealed that he continues his quest to vanish all supernatural evil he comes across. This scenario is set at the very end of the game's chronological events, acting as a sort of clean-up to the Yamijima Island Reality's inhabitants, the yamirei and yamibito. The mission objective is to destroy yamirei within a time limit, which replenishes after defeating all yamirei within a stage. However, defeating at least one yamirei is enough to clear the stage. Arriving to Yamijima in mist, he says that he will fight any evil he can find, over and over again. Still armed with the Uryen and Homuranagi, Kyoya slaughters as many yamirei, Kou Yamibito and Dog Yamibito he comes across in the grade/middle school of the island, likely repeating this throughout the rest of this reality. Personality At the start of the game, Kyoya is confused and startled by the events of the policeman and getting shot at. His wonder of the mysterious nature of Hanuda subsides later on, as he protects Miyako. He is a good and friendly person, but he can have a way of botching up saying something that is supposed to be sympathetic. He tells Miyako, who is crying over her death dog, that “Look, the dog’s dead now” as a means of making sure that she is able to accept the loss of her dog, though he realises that he said it in a way that made the comment sound insensitive. He keeps promises, as when Miyako wishes for everything in Hanuda to go away – all the evil that it represents – Kyoya follows suit by killing Datasushi and slaughtering all shibito. His determination to destroy evil is also evident in Forbidden Siren 2, where he says at the start of his scenario, “''As long as you creatures exist, I will keep coming back, over and over again…''” and declaratives such as “''I’ll get rid of everything! Everything!”, showing an intense hatred for supernatural monsters such as the shibito and yamibito. Relationships *Protects, guides and is given the blood of' Miyako Kajiro''' *Briefly teams up with''' Tamon Takeuchi''' *Meets Kei Makino, who he is forced to leave behind when Kei is unconscious *Rescued from death by Shiro Miyato; is later given the Uryen by him when Shiro is disguised as Kei *Falls in near the bank of a river near, and rescued alongside with, Yuriko Anno; later leaves the Miyato Clinic and penetrates the Nest with her *Meets Hisako Yao just after being shot; slips up in church to find Miyako; realises her nature when seeing Datatsushi resurrected; faces off against her before separated in Nest by flood; confronts her''' in Inferno *Meets '''Jun Kajiro whilst first meeting Miyako; is later shot by him; later kills Shibito Jun''' with the Uryen *Witnesses the resurrection of '''Datatsushi; fights and decapitates him Missions (Forbidden Siren) Mission (Forbidden Siren 2) Trivia *He is the only sword-wielding playable character in Forbidden Siren *Being the main protagonist of the game, he appears in the timeframes Yesterday, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3 and X Days Later *The Day 3 level where he and Tamon team up is the only time that there are two playable characters in one mission *He is the only playable character from the original game to return in Forbidden Siren 2 - even though Harumi also appeared in the first game, she is non-playable and her appearances are limited to a flashback set after the first game and hallucinations by Takeaki Misawa *His role in Siren: Blood Curse is filled in by Howard Wright. *There is a relationship between Kyoya Suda and the number 3: # He was led to Hanuda to investigate the myth of the massacre of 33 people #A comet in a newspaper article that interests him is said to appear every 333 years #His first appearance in Forbidden Siren happens on hour 23 (aka 11pm) #His headset plays a song entitled Massacre 333 #He ends up inspiring the “Massacre of 33” myth #He survives and is playable during all 3 days #He interacts with Jun 3 times (once when first meeting Miyako, once when being shot by Jun and finally fights him in Inferno) #He interacts with Hisako 3 times (once after being shot by the policeman, once when she tries to take the Uryen from him after Datatsushi’s resurrection, and once when entering Inferno) #He encounters 3 antagonists in Inferno (Hisako, Jun and Datatsushi) #There are 3 pillars in Inferno #3 shots from the rifle ends the first phase of the Shibito Jun boss fight #The fight with Jun has 3 phases (rifle fight, fleeing and using the Uryen) #The fight with Datasushi ends when he is blasted by the Uryen 3 times #His appearance in Forbidden Siren 2 occurs at 33:33:33 (33 hours, 33 minutes and 33 seconds) #The school area where his Forbidden Siren 2 scenario has 3 areas. Gallery Kyoya as the XX Massacre Killer.gif|Kyoya Suda depicted as the one responsible for the XX Massacre in Japanese myth Kyoya meets Hisako.jpg|Kyoya meets Hisako Kyoya Suda ID.jpg|Kyoya's ID Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Sword-wielders Category:Rifle Users Category:Gun-wielders Category:Characters who live Category:Characters with one objective Category:Secret playable characters Category:Characters with one mission Category:Characters with thirteen objectives Category:Characters with fourteen objectives Category:Characters with seven missions Category:Characters with eight missions